Godzilla: the first Demititan
by nagrme2702
Summary: A request from Niccunningham. A little girl was born with special powers, given to her by Mothra as thanks for her dan who helped the Titans. Now with the help of her Kaiju friends, she must tear down the wall separating Human and Titan, so they may live in peace. But dark forces are brewing, time for the Earth Defenders to live up to their name
1. Chapter 1

In a hospital in Downtown New York, a child was born. Her name was Robyn, the daughter of billionaire Joel and Kira Robinson. But the doctors and nurses weren't the only ones that knew about this. In a bay, the American Godzilla AKA Zilla Jr rose out and roared to the sky.

In Site Omega, the kaiju realised their respective cries. The C-Rex bellowed, King Cobra hissed, the Mutant Rats chattered, as did the Mutant Bees, the Mutant Hummingbirds chirped, the Shrewster and Mutant Centipede cried out as El Gusano Gigante joined in.

On the infamous Monster Island, the silence was shattered by a series of roars, chirps, and chatters. As the kaiju cries died down, the Queen of the Monsters, Mothra, spoke up. "The young one has entered this world," she spoke up. A large allosaur, grey-brown with a row of spikes traveling down his back and a spine on his tail, Titanus Gorosaurus to be precise, spoke up. "What is this all about? A human was born, that's nothing really special," he said, not meaning to offend her.

Mothra nodded. "While that is true, this one will hopefully bring Human and Kaiju together. No more war, but peace," she said. Another Titan, Titanus Scylla stepped forward shyly. "We can live together?" she asked. She was the shyest of them all. Mothra nodded. "Yes Scylla, we can live in peace, at last," she said. The kaiju all chatted with each other as they left, but Mothra looked at Titanus Shisha, better known as King Ceaser. "Any sign of him?" she asked. The Titan shook his head. "No, I fear he has betrayed us," he spoke grimly, think of Titanus Megalon. Titanus Dagahra shook his head. "No, he left for a friend," he said, referring to Gigan, Megalon's close friend.

Mothra nodded before she left the island, seeking a firey friend. A few hours later, she has arrived at Mt. Fuji. Her bladed front legs had barely touched the rock when a faint glow appeared in one of the caves, and Titanus Rodan emerged. "What is it this time Mothra," he grumbled. "Any sign of Megaguirus," she asked, getting straight to the point. Rodan shook his head. "Nope, not a sign," he said bluntly, cocking his head to look at her. "Where are you headed?" he asked. "Remember the human who defended you when the military tried to kill you?" she asked. Rodan nodded, remembering. "You said he was rewarded for that and other things," he spoke.

Mothra clicked her mandibles before speaking up. "Yes, and the reward is in his daughter," the Titan raised a molten eyebrow at this. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, and I intend to visit them," she replied. Rodan turned around saying "hold up one moment." Mothra tilted her head when he emerged with a hunk of diamond in his claws. He saw her look and said, "what, the kid should meet her Uncle Rodan." Mothra shook her head as they took to the air. You would make a terrible uncle," she said.

As they flew over the ocean, Mothra filled him in on the child, and what her future could be. Rodan nodded before his keen sight spotted a house on a cliff. "Guess he wanted the romantic view," he said as they looped around, Rodan literally dropping off the diamond in the golf course. Once that was settled, Mothra's eyes glowed brightly, and the two kaiju shrunk to human size. As Mothra went to ring the doorbell, Rodan admired the flowers along the side of the driveway. Such beautiful things couldn't live in his volcanic home. He jerked up his head when he heard the human call his name. With a beat of his wings, he entered the house. Once introductions were over, the human-whos name was Joel-led them into the living room to chat.

"So, Joel, wheres your kid at?" Rodan asked, getting straight to the point. "She's asleep," he responded. The Titan nodded, before saying "congrats, by the way, and thanks for sticking up for me," he added a smile somewhat visible on his beak. Joel turned to Mothra. "So tell me, what will my daughter be capable of?" he asked. "She will be able to sense the presence of kaiju, and even talk to them. She will also be able to master the four elements the Titans are classified with-Earth, Fire, Water, and Air-and more. These powers will develop as she gets older," Mothra said.

Joel nodded, happy with this. "I don't know how to thank you, Mothra," he said gratefully. Mothra shook her head before saying, "no thanks are required, you have done enough." Rodan spoke up next. "But don't keep be surprised if the other kaiju come by to visit," he warned. "They would want to see the kid as well."

Joel just laughed. "I certainly hope so, that way I get the chance to better know them all," he spoke. Mothra's head darted up, she had sensed some very important people coming. She nodded to Rodan, who nodded back. "We gotta go, see ya around," he said, stretching his wings. Mothra glanced back at Joel, who had raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say that you'll soon be getting to know the world's kaiju sooner than you think," she said, one of her eyes dimming briefly, her way of winking.

As the two flew off, Rodan's eagle-eyes spotted a MONARCH van pulling in.

A few days later…

An orange fin cut from the waves, followed up by a head with a long snout, and finned ears. The kaiju stood up, water pouring from the head that was carried by a long neck. Another orange fin ran down his back. He stomped to the shore on 3-clawed feet, which-like his hands- were webbed. He was Titanus Titanosaurus, a kaiju of the Water Element. He took a deep breath and sighed contently. Today was wonderful, not only was it beautiful today but the child Mothra told him about was on the island. MONARCH had found out(somehow) about the child's powers and took her and her family to the island at once.

A loud roar sounded, it was Gorosaurus, who wanted to have a little rumble. He trumpeted back and marched to the clearing. He soon reached in, and the two stared each other down for a moment, then they roared and charged. Titanosaurus leaped into the air and slammed both fists on Gorosaurus' head, then followed up with an uppercut to the jaw, staggering the dino.

Gorosaurus grinned toothly before charging in with a headbutt, ramming his foe in the chest, then followed up with a kick to the gut. Titanosaurus wheezed and staggered back, but refused to fall. He slammed both fists into Gorosaurus' chest, who tail-whipped him away. The fins on Titanosaurus' head and back started to glow green. Opening his jaws, he fired his Ultrasonic Beam at the Titan of the Earth Element. The green beam of sound waves hammered Gorosaurus' chest, shoving him back.

The Titan growled, fire building up in his jaws. With a loud BANG, a fireball shot out of the relic's mouth. Titanosaurus yipped and ducked down, letting the fireball sail over his head, and explode against a small hill. Titanosaurus stood up, grinning at his foe. "Not bad, Goro," he called. The Earth Titan grinned back. "Same to you, but just how good are you?" he asked, his body glowing, as did Titanosaurus' form. With twin BANGs, the two kaiju changed. Glowing runes covered their bodies and their appearances changed as well.

Titanosaurus' fins gained a wave-like appearance and sharp fin-like blades formed on his elbows. Gorosaurus' head, chest, back, and gut were covered in stone armor. The duo roared at each other and powered up their most powerful attacks. Gorosaurus slammed his tail on the ground, summoning glowing rocks that jutted out of the ground, one after another, right at Titanosaurus, who covered himself in a veil of water and rocketed at the attack. The two collided, producing an utterly massive explosion.

When the dust settled, Titanosaurus lay sprawled out on the ground, his eyes swirling, powered down. Gorosaurus powered down and helped his fellow dino to his webbed feet. Titanosaurus just patted his friend on the shoulder and began to walk to the ocean, but all time seemed to stop when a familiar roar sounded. The King had returned.


	2. Chapter 2 the King and the Kid

The Alpha Predator was covered in cuts and bruises, having just come back from a fight with a pair of MUTOs. But he stood tall, for there was a little one he wanted to meet. Mothra flew up to him.

"My king, you have returned," she said, bowing respectively. Godzilla dipped his head back before turning his attention to the battered Titanosaurus and Gorosaurus.

"Nice to see ya," the former quoted, to which Godzilla nodded back. Mothra's eyes glowed and the four shrunk down to human size and entered the compound where the child was. Her parents were gone, but they had entrusted their child to Nessie, who raised her head when the Titans came in.

"My king," she said, respectfully bowing her head. Her daughter giggled at something, said something jumped on his back. A boxy head popped into his point of view, Zilla Jr grinning toothily. Godzilla found himself smiling at the liveliness of the iguana.

"Greeting Zilla, it would seem your as lively as ever," he commented as Zilla jumped off, scooping up the 1-year-old. Godzilla smiled as he approached her, letting the infant grab ahold of one of his claws.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Robyn," a new voice said. Komodithrax waltzed in, holding a warmed bottle. Zilla handed Robyn over to the Komodo Dragon so she could feed the little one. The King of the Monsters approved of the chosen kaiju. Nessie and Komodithrax as parents, Nessie Jr as a playmate, and Zilla Jr as a father figure when her actual father was gone.

"Oh, one more thing, Baragon is headed for Skull Island to tell Kong about Robyn," Titanosaurus said, walking out of the kitchen with a balcony sandwich. Godzilla raised his eyebrow at that.

"What, they don't mind," Titanosaurus explained.

Skull Island…

An enraged roar sent shivers down the spines of the pack of fifteen Skullcralwers. Turning, they saw the King of the island, Titanus Kong crash down, clenching his fists. The Skullcrawlers screeched at Kong and charged.

The ape splattered the first Titan with a powerful punch, but the remaining fourteen swarmed him. Kong grabbed the largest's jaws, growling as the other clawed and bit at the king, staining his brown fur red with blood. An orange-red ray blasted one of the creatures off Kong's back, frying it and killing the creature. The Titans turned to see Titanus Baragon growling at the thirteen Skullcrawlers, five of which charged it to rip into Baragon, leaving Kong with eight. The moment one got close, Baragon jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked it in the snout. He jumped into the air and drove his claws into the head of another Skullcrawler, killing it.

Twelve left.

Kong threw off the buggers, roaring in rage. The largest Skullcrawler spun around, clashing the ape's chest with her serrated tail, slashing through flesh and spilling blood. Baragon spat a Magma Heat Beam down the gullet of another Skullcrawler, frying its innards. Eleven left. Baragon crushed the spine of another Skullcrawler in his jaws, leaving just two facing him and ten in total. One of them lunged forward and chomped down on his left foreleg, drawing blood. The Titan grit his teeth before blasting his Magma Heat Ray, blowing its head to bits. Turning his head, he fried the last one.

Eight left.

The largest Skullcrawler was flanked by two others half her size. Kong stomped on the neck of another smaller Skullcrawler while Baragon tore the throat of another. Six Skullcrawlers left. The puppy dog-like kaiju spotted a Skullcrawler atop a hill get ready to pounce on the King of Skul Island.

"Kong, duck," he shouted before leaping into the air. The ape did so, and Baragon sailed over his head, punching the leaping monster out of the air, crushing its rib cage and killing it. Baragon kicked off the hill and slammed into one of the Big One's bodyguards, the two of them tumbling, clawing, and biting at each other. The Skullcrawler clamped its teeth on Baragon's right ear, forcing a squeal of pain from the Titan, who then fired his Magma Heat Ray at the right leg of the Skullcrawler. The flesh was burnt to ash in an instance. Kong killed the rest of the little Skullcrawlers and now was holding the other Skullcrawler by the throat, slamming his fist into its jaw, sending blood and teeth flying. Seeing the Big One get ready to pounce, Kong snapped the bodyguard's neck, then tossed its body aside and grabbed the air-born Skullcrawler, who wrapped her tail around his waist.

Kong growled as the Skullcrawler snapped at his face. She may be called the Big One, but she wasn't the one who killed his parents. Kong grabbed the base of her tail and squeezed, crushing bone and paralyzing her tail. He threw her to the ground before grabbing her tongue and yanking, ripping out her organs.

Baragon walked over to Kong, his foe lying limp. Cuts and burns littered its body.

"Why are you here Baragon," Kong asked, giving Baragon an untrusting look.

"Don't give me that look!" he snapped. Kong was shocked by the anger in the Titan's voice. Baragon jumped on a hill to be face to face with Kong.

"Look, my mother may have attacked humans, but she was doing it for ME! She didn't want to, but she had ME to feed. She was only trying to care for her child, and the whole world thinks that's a crime. Stop," he ranted before leaping to the hole he popped out of.

"By the way, Robyn the kid is on Monster Island, just thought I'd tell ya," he said and dove underground. Kong lowered his head, ashamed with his actions to the normally kind kaiju.

Monster Island, late at night…

A silver hook appeared on the side of a mountain, a green bird-like head with a red visor peeked at the house in the forest, taking note of Behemoth and Varan sleeping nearby. An insect with glowing yellow eyes and a long horn peeked out.

"Are her parents home?" Titanus Megalon asked Titanus Gigan. Gigan shook his head.

"No, they're investigating the mess Orochi made when he broke out," Titanus Megaguirus said.

"Let's get this over with," Gigan said, tiptoeing towards the house.

"So we're not kidnapping her?" Megalon asked. Gigan looked over his shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to Ghidorah's level," he said before placing a Space Stone by the door and taking off. Megalon placed his gift, a piece of gold, then followed his friend. Megaguirus placed the jewel her young found, then she shot off, not seeing Behemoth's open eye.


End file.
